


And You Let Her Go

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post The Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post break up fic, partly inspired by the passenger song Let Her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a follow up to my story "Steps Toward Happily Ever After", but first I gotta get out all these slightly angsty ideas inspired by the break up/random music, before I can write full on future fluff. This will contain some lyrics from "let her go", and will be the first of , for now, four one shots that deal with the aftermath of the Dandy break up, they wont be related and the timelines will be different. This one picks up right after the break up and before "Girl Crush", enjoy. This is unbetated, message me if interested ,and you can now follow me on tumblr under the name Mindiangrowl for TMP and pessimisticromanticist which is my fanfiction blog.

"Why did you kiss me, Danny? Why did you even start this?"

"...I'm sorry..."

 Danny walked out of Mindy's apartment building, immediately doing what he always did when he was stressed, he popped a cigarette in his mouth. As he walked, memories of the various times Mindy had commented about his nasty habit filled his mind, and he promptly took the cigarette out of his mouth. He then turned back toward the apartment building , looking up toward the window he knew to be hers. Part of him wanted to march back up to her apartment , tell her he was wrong that he'd made a mistake and he didn't want to end things. The other part knew that he couldn't. Despite him wanting to go up there and answer Mindy's final question, he knew he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to be with her, he wasn't ready to risk their friendship for something he could very well possibly wreck. So he let her go.

With one last glance Danny walked away. Hailing a cab, because he didn't want to be around other people, he headed home to his apartment. Walking into his apartment he was again assaulted by memories of Mindy. It was only a few days ago that he was falling asleep with her next to him, his arms wrapped around her, her nestling into him. Then he'd be awakened, three days in a row , by her sweet kisses and exuberant smile. He glanced at his stove, taking him back to their breakfast's together. The first night Mindy had slept over, he'd brought her breakfast in bed. He couldn't get rid of the image of her bright smile, as he served her pancakes, out of his head.

Danny couldn't take the flood of memories so he grabbed a glass and started to drink. He needed to drink, he had to dull the pain of letting it all go. He drunk himself into a bit of a stupor, and clumsily made his way to his bedroom, collapsing on his bead. He closed his eyes and he saw her. Maybe one day he'd understand why everything he touches surely dies.That's what would inevitably happen if he and Mindy kept going, he couldn't, he wouldn't, put her through that. He opened his eyes unable to stop seeing the image of her face ,as he told her he was sorry ,and walked away from their relationship before it ever really began.

He knew in upcoming weeks he'd see her when he falls asleep , but never again to touch her intimately, and never to keep her in his arms. Because he cared about her too much, and was afraid to dive in too deep. If he was honest with himself, he was already in too deep when he ended it. So very deep ,so very fast , and it scared him. He stared at the ceiling in the dark , that same old empty feeling in his heart. The one he'd had after every significant break up, but somehow this felt worse than usual. It was because this time his feelings came slow, he went from being annoyed, to her being his best friend, his confidant , with no clue how it happened. How she wormed her way into his heart.

Eventually , Danny fell asleep. The next morning the hangover he felt was worse then any other he'd experienced. He still managed though , to drag himself out of bed and get ready for work. He knew that as bad as he was feeling, Mindy was feeling ten times worse. He knew it would have been even worse if he'd let her get attached. By ending it early at least there was a hope to return to friends.The hard part would be that he'd have to push back all his feelings, if he wanted to return to their former platonic relationship.

So when he spotted her in the subway car, an occurrence that used to bring joy to his morning , and she looked away, he cringed internally. When the interracial couple next to Mindy started to grope and kiss each other , and the women said "I love you Danny." . He wished that could have been him and Mindy. No he couldn't let himself go there, couldn't answer that  burning question of Mindy's, not even to himself.Turns out it's true, you only realize you love something when you let it go. How long he'd be able to let her go? Time would only tell.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
  
 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
  
 _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
 _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
 _Will you let her go?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've every written, aside from my poetry. I started it going in one direction, and like always seems to happen the story drifted and wrote itself. I tend to over criticize myself, so I hope this was to your liking, I am a romantic angst writer, but I haven't gone this deep in awhile without it ending in fluff , so it feels kinda funny leaving it as this short angsty piece, I promise the other three one-shots wont be complete angst, anywho thanks for reading, more to come soon.  
> -P.Rom


End file.
